Solca
Solca (Soca in the Japanese version) is an enigmatic character in Forever Kingdom. She is relentlessly pursued by Darsul and Drumhort, who were about to kill her in the beginning of the game. She is one of the Twin Princesses for whom the Shrine of Mist was built. In-game battles against her, as well as artefacts depicting her, associate her with the element of Ice. It has been heavily implied that she has a connection of sorts to Faeana, as everytime the two cross paths, Faeana feels strange. Profile ''Forever Kingdom'' A young girl who is sought after by both Darsul and Drumhort. While being chased by them she is discovered by Darius and his party on their way to Solta. Faeana encounters some strange feelings when she first meets Solca. Perhaps she holds the key to Faeana's past. Story Before the events of Forever Kingdom Solca's story spans several centuries before the events of Forever Kingdom. Solca desired only for her sister Karmyla to be friends with her. However, one day, she accidentally broke Karmyla's treasure, a music box. Karmyla was enraged, and blamed Solca for it. Solca was desperate to get it fixed, and she soon came across a magician who offered a way of restoring it back to the way it was. That magician, who turned out to be the ancestor of Darsul, asked for her soul to be used for the Palmira Doll. Her body was buried in the Land of the Dead. At an unknown point in time, a year before Forever Kingdom, Solca's soul mysteriously escaped the Palmira Doll and entered into the body of Faeana, who led the Mutants into Solta and Morea and triggered the Eve of Disaster under Solca's influence. The influence of Solca's soul also caused Faeana to lose her memories, leaving her on the outskirts of Seclue. ''Forever Kingdom'' Pursuing the Strange Girl Solca was first seen right before Darius and his friends made their way to the Forsaken Village; Darsul was placing his hand around her neck as though he was about to strangle her. Faeana was the first to intervene, followed by Darius and Ruyan, but Drumhort overpowered Ruyan and Darius with only one hand. Darsul cast the Soul Bind on them, letting Solca go free. After placing the curse on Darius and his friends, Darsul coaxed Drumhort to leave them, saying that they had to find the girl, who had most likely gone to the Dandelion Field. In actual fact, Solca was in the Forsaken Village, about to cross the gate leading to the Chasm of Tranquility. Faeana told Ruyan about her feelings when she met the girl: she wanted to help Solca, but at the same time, she was afraid of her. By the time Darius and his friends reached the Forsaken Village, Solca had already crossed the gate, which had closed in on them. Solca is later encountered in the Canyon of Defile, though it was only a mirage. Darius and company saw the same sighting at the Monument of Love in the Land of the Dead. As they journeyed through the Land of the Dead, they saw a dandelion floating in the wind, giving them the hint that the place they are searching for cannot be far off. Visions in the Shadow Palace After Faeana opens the path to the Shadow Palace, submerged under the Lake of Dreams, she and her friends, now joined by Saris and Felkin, witness an apparition of Solca and Karmyla at the entrance of the Shadow Palace. Saris reveals their names and states that these are the Twin Princesses for whom the Shrine of Mist was built. Felkin is gravely disturbed by the apparition. Because of Faeana's connection to Solca, as well as her power to open the path leading to the Shadow Palace, Felkin accuses Faeana of liaising with Darsul. Faeana runs off in a huff, and is followed by Darius and Ruyan. They encounter Solca's and Karmyla's ghosts in several areas of the Shadow Palace, and various events are played out before their eyes. When Darius and his friends arrive at the gallery of the palace, they stumble upon a portrait of what looks like Solca's and Karmyla's family. Just moments after looking at the young Solca and Karmyla, Darius and company are confronted by a Mutant. After exploring the Shadow Palace, when Darius and friends camp with Saris and Felkin for the night, Saris reveals that during his time as a mercenary for Darsul, he witnessed how Darsul was searching relentlessly for the Palmira Doll in the Forgotten Valley, and that it gave great power when a human soul was placed within it. He reveals that Solca's soul had already been taken away by the Palmira Doll, and that the use of the Palmira Doll was what truly led to the Eve of Disaster. Saris goes further to state that Solca might spiral out of control at any point in time, and that if there is no other way, she should be found and defeated. Faeana is reluctant to defeat her, but Darius and friends ultimately resolve to track her down all by themselves. The Fall of Solca Faeana senses Solca's presence in the Ruins of Frost, as the three set out to find her. The party finally meet her in the Garden of Harmony and explain that they are not her enemies, but by this point, Darius senses that Solca has lost her soul, and there is no other way around the situation than to fight her. After a fierce battle, Solca dies by the hands of Darius and his friends. Her death is sensed by Darsul and Karmyla all the way from the Endless Waterfall. As Solca lies dying in Faeana's arms, Faeana begins to see visions -- those of Solca's memories. She begins to see the Dandelion Field, and then Karmyla. Still experiencing the visions, Faeana breaks down and cries. While camping for the night, Faeana tells Darius and Ruyan of her visions. She explains that the Dandelion Field was where Solca would go when she felt lonely. When asked why she has Solca's memories, Faeana does not know. She further explains that Solca was always lonely, and could not communicate with her family or share her feelings. She and Karmyla were always arguing, but Solca wanted more than anything to be friends with Karmyla. So she would always get into mischief as a way of expressing that she wanted attention. Ruyan tries to clarify what Solca was hiding from Karmyla; Faeana explains that Solca was hiding Karmyla's treasure, but she does not know what said treasure is. Solca had planned to give it back to Karmyla, but she accidentally broke it. Karmyla was angry and unhappy, and blamed Solca for it. Solca became depressed. Not knowing what to do, she sought for a way to fix this treasure. Faeana further recounts that one day, "he" came. Ruyan thinks it is Darsul. Darius doubts this, as it happened many centuries ago, and he thinks it couldn't be Darsul. Faeana thinks it is probably Darsul's ancestor. He told Solca that there was one way to repair the treasure and bring it back to its original state. In turn, he asked her to give her soul to the Palmira Doll. Desperate for a way to repair the treasure, Solca gave her soul to the doll, and helped Darsul's ancestor destroyed the Rieubane Empire. Ruyan, still reeling from having killed Solca, tells Darius that they made a mistake killing her, as she was a victim of the circumstances that befell her. Darius maintains that they had no choice in killing her. He is still unsettled over the fact that Darsul is trying to use the princesses, and plans to stop him. Meanwhile, Darsul sense Solca's death from a distance, and tells Karmyla about it. Karmyla is despondent, and Darsul thinks that Darius and his friends were stronger than he anticipated. Treating Solca's death as a mere casualty to be disregarded, he tells Karmyla that she is still here. Karmyla is disgusted at how insensitive Darsul is, and at how he used and tricked both Karmyla and Solca. Darsul flatly responds that Solca and Karmyla were both "mere tools" to him, and did not deserve rewards. The Final Confrontation Solca and Karmyla are encountered one last time in the Sanctuary, after Darsul and Drumhort perish, and they engage in a final, heated battle with Darius and his friends. The Truth Crystal, which Solca and Karmyla were holding at the beginning of their confrontation, contained both their souls, and it had to be destroyed for their souls to be released. With Darsul dead, the Truth Crystal is no longer under anyone's control; it explodes and pulls Darius and his friends inside. They discover Solca and Karmyla holding the crystal that contains their souls. Darius and his friends break the Truth Crystal and release Solca's and Karmyla's souls. Solca and Karmyla thank Darius and his friends for releasing them. As the Truth Crystal vanishes, Solca falls into Karmyla's arms. Faeana proceeds to ask her why they share the same memories, but by that point, Solca expires. Karmyla recounts that Darsul had managed to take control of Solca only by destroying her soul. In Karmyla's own words, "her soul was ripped from her and it was bound to a little girl with a heart as pure as hers", referring to Faeana. This was the reason why Faeana lost her memories, but experienced all of Solca's memories instead. Boss Strategy She is not easy to take down! She will summon large groups of monsters to help her, she has attacks that can take most of your health, and she is immune to all elemental attacks. Obviously you will want to stay away from the monsters she summons, but don't worry about killing them. After ashort while, she will make them all explode like bombs, then Solca will summon more to take their place. While this is happening, Solca will shoot ice blasts at you and run away. Also, be careful when she teleports. When she appears right next to you, try to get out of the way if you can; otherwise block using Ruyan (as he recovers the Soul Gauge). She will try to do a very strong attack that can take most of your health! The only tactic worth mention is to keep up with her and attack with a non-Earth weapon. Also, cure if you get to about half your health, just to be on the safe side. Keep up with this until Solca goes down. Gallery Solca OP.jpg|Opening Cutscene|linktext=Solca from the opening cutscene of Forever Kingdom. Solca in the Forsaken Village.jpg|Forsaken Village|linktext=Solca about to cross the Chasm Gate before Darius and co. catch up with her. Category:Forever Kingdom characters